Twisted Love
by imafanfictionuseryey
Summary: She doesn't know since when this love had turned into a severe obsession, a sick and twisted affection. killuaxoc warning: DARK KILLUA
1. Chapter 1: Obsession

This is my first fanfic ever! Please be nice to me XD

Disclaimer: I do not own hunter x hunter but I do own Luka

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Obsession<strong>

His icy controlled quietness petrified her

_The coldness… oh the coldness! _It crawled into her spine, tearing and gnawing through her flesh. He penetrated through her heart, looking at the bottomless pit of her desires.

He was her only one,

Her desires

Her light

Her God

No, he was even more than that… He was everything she could ever imagine.

He was her life.

The fact that He was manipulating her in every possible ways doesn't stop her from sticking close to him, he made her who she is now, he gave her an identity, he gave her the purpose to continued living in this sick, corrupted world.

She doesn't know since when this love had turned into a severe obsession, a sick and twisted affection. The only thing she knows is that her feelings toward him is beyond _Normal_.

It was wicked, it was disgusting.

It was everything but pure, anything but innocent.

Her heartbeat quickened, pumping hard against her chest as he took a step closer. She could feel her breath raged as he flashed her the usual murderous stare, a void-cold and blank stares. Her chest tightened, she felt herself weakened under his spell.

She loves his dark side, his _real_ self, his sadistic and cold-blood-murderer. She loves watching him goes to one of his mission, she loves seeing him soaked in the blood of his victims, she loves how easy he could kill the innocents, she loves how beautiful and glowing he is when he kills someone.

And just how much she despised his childish side, how much she wants to get rid off his bright side, how much she hates him for his innocent smile, his laugh, his happy side, she loathed his _fake_ self.

She drew a deep, shuddering breath as he took a step forward.  
>"Out of my way." His cold tone aroused her.<p>

"I believe I can't, Killua-sama." She smiled at the dangerous aura he emitted.

"This is an order."

She hesitated a little before answering with a smile, "Not until it comes from your father."

"Don't make me hurt you, Luka" His cold tone pierced into her heart, and how much she loves hearing her name on the lips of this albino.

"Oh believe me, I will."

_She was a fool. _

She dashed off the nanosecond she felt a weird fluttering sensation in her upper left abdomen, begging her inner self to fight. She headed toward a certain albino, slashing her knife out in blurred motions.

_A complete fool. _

She knows she wasn't strong enough to defeat him. No matter how smart and intelligent tactics she used would eventually lead to a meaningless attempt, and useless effort of _survival_.

So when her knife was thrown and ended up on the other side of the room, and the fact that he had managed to knocked the day life out of her in just a matter of seconds, doesn't surprise her any more than she thought it would.

She gagged at the sudden pain on her stomach, and felt an excessive and immoderate amount of dizziness entering her head, boring into her deep mind.

She felt an unsustainable urge to surrender, to let herself fall into unconsciousness.

Her vision blackened, her legs weakened as she staggered backward under the tremendous weight and crashed into the wall, leaning roughly against the coldness of the rock-stone wall.

She inhaled greedily, her head spins, jammed up against the thick wall, her throat emits a low-frustrated growl as she felt her pulse quickened and her chest pumping uncontrollably, up and down.

She bit her lower lips, hoping that the additional pain might keep her awake, away from the dreamland, but the effort went futile as she felt her consciousness slipping away from her grasp.

She could feel him whispering against her ear as a cold pair of hands wrapped itself around her waist.

"I'm going to Hunter Exam."

Darkness enveloped her as she had no choice but to close her eyes and succumbs into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Review? :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Betrayal

Hey there, I'm sorry for the late chapter!

Thanks a lot for your reviews and likes and favorites and supports and likes and whatever it is! I really appreciate it! I really really love you guys with all my heart and life and all my organs like seriously! You guys are awesome! *Hugs* Almost as awesome as Killua! Almost hehe.

This chapter is going to be very short! And it's going to focus more on dialogs.

So, here's chapter 2!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Betrayal <strong>

"_Luka"_

_His dark, piercing eyes met mine. _

"_Tell me. Are we friends?" _

"_No."_

The smell of metals engulfed my senses, roused me from a deep slumber- into the reality.

**Reality. **

My breath raged as sudden realization hit me.

**Killua!**

"You are awake I see"

Goto. Why is he here? Why am I? Right. _I fainted, that really did happen. _

"Where's Killua?"

"He has already left."

_He's gone?_ My visions blurred as rage and disappointments filled in.

I felt weak.

I could feel myself shuddering as a pang of betrayal stroked. _This_ was not supposed to happen, it was a miscalculation, it was a mistake- a big one.

"I-He" I stuttered.

I don't want him to leave.

I don't want him to leave **me**.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


End file.
